


[柚天]冷热

by Twiningggg



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiningggg/pseuds/Twiningggg
Summary: 已经在一起了，时间2022之前。柚在加，天放假去找他。





	[柚天]冷热

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowburn130](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slowburn130).



> >>冷热  
> >>cp/柚天  
> >>有感而发，搞个甜饼  
> >>想被人哄，坐地大哭.jpg  
> >>OOC，我忏悔  
> >>标题是瞎编的，与正文没有明显逻辑  
> >>接受请继续

\--------------------

他打开水龙头试了试温度，重心压在左腿上，边放着水边拽下已经湿透的运动服。

今天的训练里摔了无数次，右侧膝关节又肿起来。

本来没打算告诉教练，结果下了冰就有点一瘸一拐的，被拦住说教了一通。

他一脸非暴力不合作，队医也只好无可奈何，冰敷完就放他回了。

在人前哭出来实在是有些难度的事情，尤其是在随着年龄增长而不再被视为可以随意撒娇的小孩子之后。

——太痛了。

跳也痛，不跳也痛。

他也曾整个下午枯坐，问自己要不要坚持下去。

在宿舍里看电影，哭得没声没息却喘不上气。

但是。

…但是。

水落在头顶，带着发丝一绺绺地贴在额前。

他把水温又稍微调高了一点。

浴室里氤氲起雾气，他瞄了一眼镜子，什么也没有看到。

\--------------------

金博洋推开羽生租住的公寓门，没提着塑料袋的手腕抬起来看了看表。

四点半。大概足够他俩折腾出一桌菜，他很满意。

他脱掉外套搭在椅子上。客厅没人，只能听见卫生间里传来水声，金博洋懵了一下。这阵子休赛，两个人都闲得很——否则他也没可能溜出来享受短暂的同居生活——羽生倒是每天上冰，但是三四点钟才回家，未免有点晚了。

“羽生？”

没有人应。可能是没听见。

“羽生——？”

他凑到卫生间门口敲了敲。

又拍了拍。

没有人应。

金博洋短暂地犹豫了一下，还是推开了门。

扑面而来的水汽让他皱了皱眉，羽生坐在浴缸的沿儿上，模模糊糊的看不清表情。

金博洋收了声儿，小心翼翼地喊他：“羽生？”

被叫到的人抬起头。

眼神空空茫茫，穿过水雾勉强聚焦在他身上。

金博洋觉着他大概是训练里又出了什么问题，也没太担心。想想大冬天的一直淋着水总是不好，上前打算给他先关水再说。

好烫。

羽生的视线就随着他慢慢转，他吓坏了，没顾上自己还穿着毛衣，乱七八糟地把这人扶起来，一偏头就看见对方背上皮肤已经红了一大片。他刚从室外进来，手还冷，试探着碰了碰只觉得烫得吓人。

“羽生？看着我，没事儿了，怎么了？”

羽生确实看着他，然后张了张嘴，没说话。

被热水浸透的毛衣袖子开始滴滴答答地碍事。

羽生拽着他一只手贴在自己额头上，他有点不知道该不该挣脱。但还是捏了捏羽生的指腹，抽回手捞过边上的浴巾把人裹上，又扯来一条毛巾捻干他的发尾。

…这家伙头发上滴下来的水居然是冰凉的。

他到底这么坐了多久？

 

羽生结弦觉得他其实…有很多话想讲。

太多了。

不知道要从哪里开始，也不知道要用什么语言。

诚然金博洋的日语已经学得很好，他的中文也能回答采访了。

但是母语和外语毕竟是不同的。

他想说，为什么我总是一个人呢。

我只是想滑冰而已。

他模模糊糊地后悔起来，觉得应该在之前世锦赛刚结束的时候就退役，至少能做到完美收场。

他又，并不很强烈，却还是十分固执地期待右膝赶快好起来，那他还可以再一次站在赛场上。

他想问一问自己的恋人，你能够追逐我，我要追逐谁。

他想说好痛啊，然后大哭。

像升入成年组之前那样大哭。

一边哭一边问为什么我总是一个人呢。

羽生眨眨眼睛，看金博洋慌里慌张地给他擦头发，有点担心万一这么哭了这个小孩儿会想太多。

于是他最后也没哭。

他说：“我好难过”

用的中文，字头破了音，第三声也没发准。

金博洋扔下毛巾，隔着浴巾和滴水的毛衣袖子把他捞进怀里。

他不会哄人，也不太会被人哄。

很小的时候如果大哭了一场，金妈妈会抱着他讲很多没太大用处的话，有一搭没一搭拍他的背。

他试着拍了拍羽生，有点僵硬，感觉自己下手没轻没重。

没有散尽的水汽粘在他身上，潮湿冰冷。

他絮絮叨叨地念着什么没事啦会好的我在呢别害怕，也不知道羽生能不能听明白。

\--------------------

空调打开，被安顿进被窝之后，羽生看见金博洋端着他的杯子走进来。

“？”

“噗桑的蜂蜜牛奶，喝完心情会变好哦。”

他乖乖接过杯子抿了一口：“晚饭怎么办？”

“我去给你煮个面，吃完就睡吧？”

“…想吃生鸡蛋拌饭。”

“ダメだ，你刚才那么晾了半天万一感冒了怎么办。”

羽生倒回枕头上，勉强同意了。

 

面很普通，是冰箱里现有食材的随机组合，盐放少了，说不上多好吃。

但是热乎乎的，稍微有安慰到他的胃。

金博洋洗完碗筷，关了灯窝到他边上。

“居然才六点多，”同样热乎乎的青年人笑了一下，“那晚安咯？”

“真的现在就睡吗，会睡不着的…”羽生发出虚弱的抗议。

“疲れたら、ゆっくり休んでね。精神も体も同じよ。”（累了的话就要好好休息，精神也是身体也是。）

“…想听博洋唱歌。”

“…唱了你就睡？”

“嗯。”

“……”

金博洋考虑了一下，开始哼《Sing, Sing, Sing》。

羽生结弦闭上眼睛，觉得好像回到08年。

结束之后身边的曲子变成天鹅湖，然后是幻花。

星降的第一段还没结束，金博洋的声音低了下去。羽生悄悄睁开眼睛看，他的男孩儿已经进入梦乡。

羽生结弦抿了抿嘴，隐约还能尝到蜂蜜的甜味。

他不甚明显地笑了一下。

好像也没有“总是一个人”。

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢 MI~SA~KI~ 老师的日文翻译
> 
> slowburn老师说最后一句可以不要，我就不改原文了，大家自行get一下吧


End file.
